Anderic Onyxdawn
Anderic Onyxdawn is a Knight of the Silver Hand and is the leader fo the Knight's of Dawns Light. He wa s born in the small harbor town of Keell in Gilneas to William and Pamela Onyxdawn. He has since returned to his birthplace to live when not in Stormwind or traveling due to his duties with his order. Anderic is a man with a strong muscular build, due to the years of training to become a Knight, but is still thoughtful and caring of all those around him. He is both loyal and trusting to all he meets. Some would call this a fault, be he thinks it is one of his strongest traits. Being raised by two Knights of the Silver Hand, Anderic’s upbringing was strict but full of love. Seeing how his father was devoted to his mother, taught him early on how women deserve to be treated with both respect and devotion. Appeareance and Description A man of muscular build from all the years of training and battles he has taken part in. He has hazel eyes and his dark red hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail and his face is always clean shaved. He will keep the ponytail and the clean shaved look to help maintain a sense of normanlcy for his daugher after what happened to his wife. He only has two scars on his body, one from a training exercise (right above his heart) and the second from an attack that almost ended his life (in his midsection) He doesn't have any tatoos on his body. His armor and clothes he wears are a perfect reflection of the man he is on the inisde. He chooses not to wear armor that is too gaudy. His armor is usually just a basic white to show his purity of spirit and thought. Though he does have other armor for special occasions or ceremonies when needed. The weapons he carries are also a reflection of him as well. They are basic weapons that have either been crafted by him or have been awarded to him for certain achievemtnts he has attained. Friends and Allies Dame Merable Dawnspark is a gnome Death Knight and a close friend of Anderic’s. Though small in stature, she more than makes up for that with her heart and devotion to her friends. Dame Ashley Daridessa is a Human Knight and was Anderic's first squire. He couldn't have been more proud to have taught and traveled the path of Knighhood with her. She is a close friend and ally and someone he actually considers family. Seeing her progression and her passing the trials helped him figure out what was important in his life again, to teach and help mentor the next generation of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn is a Gnome Bishop and probably one of Anderic’s closest friends. When he is in need of just talking or council he knows he can just approach the “Little Bishop” and she will lead him to the right path. She has been a guide and mentor to him during his trials and path to Knighthood and for that he will be eternally grateful. With her guidance and wisdom, he considers her a mother figure and his most trusted ally. Lady Isabel Ruxton is a Human Priest and a close friend of Anderic's. They have a special friendship because she was one of the priests that was in attendance and assisted the night he was Knighted. Their beliefs and morals are along the same lines as well. Now that she is apart of Knights of Dawn's Light, she is the conscience of the council and one of his most trusted advisors. Dame Soraya Everdawn is a Human Knight of the Silver Hand is his second in command of the order. Even though they haven't known each other long, there is a commonality of thought and beliefs. They also have a lot in common that some people would not understand or would even know about. Relationships Dame Everelis Montaigne was a Knight of the Silver Hand and the love of Anderic’s life. When he first saw her in the Cathedral of Light, he knew he loved her, but his shyness prevented him from approaching her. Their courtship was a trial of Tenacity in itself. When Anderic was Knighted, even withall the people at the ceremony, the first person he approached was Everelis and he asked if she would like to go out on a date with him. They were married in front of their friends on the 29 of February at the Cathedral at Tyr's Hand. Unknown to everyone, however, they had actually eloped on the 19th of February to Booty Bay. The only member of the Lightwardens that was present was Dame Merable Dawnspark, who also served as their witness. They were constant companions, traveling the world side by side, watching and caring for each other. Soon after their marriage they adopted a little girl and named her Violet Rose. He has sworn to protect them both from anyone who would do his family any harm. His world was torn apart on the 20th of May while he was away from home, someone from her past broke into their home in Lakeshire and murdered her to try and cover up an attack from her past. He is currently in seclusion in Gilneas as he mourns and takes care of their daugher. Family Crest This is Anderic's Family Crest. He took time in designing it trying to incorporate all the things that helped shape him into the man he is today. The Black Cross sitting on the yellow represents the old style tabard of the Lightwardens. The first place Anderic actually felt at home. The metal cross with the wreath around it combines the two tabards into one. As the symbol now for the Lightwardens is the wreath. The crossed-swords represent Anderic and Everelis, always together and ready to defend each other and anyone who isn't able to defend themselves. The Silver Hand in the middle represents the proud order that both Anderic and Everelis are a part of. Recently Anderic commissioned a tabard maker to fashion a special tabard for Anderic and Everelis to wear when they aren't on specific Lightwarden missions. After the passing of Everelis, he placed both tabards in the coffin and said "Until we can both be together again, no one shall wear them." Category:Characters Category:Lightwardens Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Hand